This disclosure is related to transistors and, more particularly, to bipolar junction transistors.
A variety of factors may affect bipolar junction transistor performance. At least one potential factor is the particular geometry employed for contacting the semiconductor layers of the transistor. A need, therefore, continues to exist for bipolar junction transistor geometries that result in improved transistor performance.